The production of print products continues to enjoy a significant demand despite the various devices that are available today for people to electronically view and enjoy digital images. There are many different types of computer-based platforms, such as photo kiosks, websites, and mobile applications, that make it convenient for a consumer to obtain a print product. These platforms facilitate the process of obtaining a print product by allowing the consumer to upload a digital image, select a physical substrate or media for the print product, and designate a delivery method using the respective computing device.
During this process, the consumer is presented with a number of different types of substrates that the digital image can be printed on. As the number and types of substrates for printing digital images expands, consumers do not always know the best or preferred substrates to use for printing a digital image. Today there are a wide range of consumer and professional grade photographic paper substrates that can be used for printing digital images to for a print product. There are also a number of non-paper based substrates, such as metal, acrylic, and wood, which can be used for printing digital images to form print products. Most consumers do not have a good understanding of what substrates will work best for a given digital image. This may result in a consumer selecting a substrate that may not be appropriate for a given digital image, thereby resulting in the production of a print product may not be acceptable to the consumer due to the poor reproduction of the digital image on the substrate.
Accordingly there is a need for a system and method for recommending and/or selecting a substrate for printing a digital image to form a print product. The present invention fills these needs as well as other needs.